


El Precio de Admisión

by dorkylokifan, SeLuIV



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Jötunn Loki, M/M, Orgies, Prostitute Loki (Marvel), Public Sex, Sex Magic, Wartime
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkylokifan/pseuds/dorkylokifan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeLuIV/pseuds/SeLuIV
Summary: Los hombres de Thor no han sentido el toque de una mujer durante meses. El asedio de Jotunnheim ha durado demasiado tiempo sin un final a la vista. Una oportunidad para un aumento de moral llega en la forma de una prostituta Jotunn (y probable espía). Thor duda en dejar que el hombrecito azul entre en su campamento. Debería haber escuchado sus instintos.





	El Precio de Admisión

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dorkylokifan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkylokifan/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Price of Admission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025183) by [dorkylokifan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkylokifan/pseuds/dorkylokifan). 



> Aclaración esta es una Traducción autorizada por la misma autora.  
> Nombre del Fic original: The Price of Admission  
> Autor: DorkyLokifan  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025183 igual encuentran sus trabajos en Fanfiction.net  
> Advertencia: Este fic contiene sexo explicito y Sex Magic. Jotunn Loki en otras palabras loki de doble sexo...

El viento azotó a Fandral, con el frío penetrante que le hacía doler los huesos. Tanto él como Volstagg caminaron en su patrulla alrededor del perímetro de su campamento anhelando las comodidades del hogar. El asedio de Jotunnheim se había prolongado durante casi ocho meses, en un mundo de invierno interminable. La gran ciudad no mostraba signos de tensión.  
"Nornas lo que daría por el toque de una mujer cálida y suave", dijo Fandral.  
"Sí," Volstagg gruñó. "Con tetas como los melones".  
"¿Tal vez podamos convencer a Thor de que traiga al frente a algunas de las mejores mozas de Asgard para servir a los hombres?"  
"Ya pregunté. Él dijo, 'no' ', dijo Volstagg. Fandral puso los ojos en blanco.  
“Es su deber patriótico. ¿Cómo en Helheim podía rechazar eso? "Durante las últimas dos semanas, he escuchado que se toma las manos por la noche, y es todo en lo que puedo pensar", se quejó Fandral.  
"Muchacho cuidadoso. "Escuchar tales sonidos puede volver tu mente a la desesperación", dijo Volstagg.  
"Volstagg, algunos de los hombres ya han recurrido a eso", dijo Fandral. Volstagg gruñó en desaprobación.  
"Thor es agradable de ver", agregó Fandral, reflexionando sobre si abordar o no el tema con su amigo y soberano. Volstagg arqueó una ceja y lo miró. "¿Qué? Estoy cachondo ".  
"Me gustaría follar a un gigante de hielo. "Al menos tienen coños", dijo Volstagg.  
“Sí, los gigantes tan grandes que una docena de nosotros podríamos desnudarnos y follarnos simultáneamente, y ni siquiera se darían cuenta. Dudo que te complaciera", se lamentó Fandral. Volstagg se rió ante la horrible imagen. "Incluso con solo tener una mano que no sea la tuya propia, tu eje puede marcar la diferencia. Ni siquiera tienes que tener los ojos abiertos. Solo finja que algo suave y bonito le está dando un pulido debajo de la mesa.  
“Fandral, ¿esto se está preparando para algo? Porque si estás a punto de pedirme que te limpie la perilla, te pediré que te trasladen a una tienda de campaña diferente ".  
"¿Qué? Podrías fingir que soy Hilda.  
"No eres gracioso", dijo Volstagg. Notó un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y giró la cabeza hacia la derecha.  
"¿Qué?"  
"Vi algo", Volstagg salió corriendo hacia las rocas que estaban cerca del perímetro. La formación fundida tenía muchas pequeñas cuevas poco profundas creadas por años de vientos de picadura. Había un peligro añadido aquí. La obsidiana oscura y las gruesas capas de hielo azul proporcionaron un camuflaje perfecto a los Jotunns. Ambos hombres sacaron sus espadas. Fandral agitó la suya en el aire en la torre de guardia. El soldado sopló su cuerno para pedir ayuda. Los hombres corrieron y el enjambre de movimientos expulsó a su presa de su escondite.  
Un pequeño Jotunn, quizás un niño, corría desde las rocas y descendía entre el perímetro del campamento y la muralla de la ciudad. Los asgardianos rodearon el Jotunn, deteniendo su escape. El pequeño y escuálido Jotunn no era un niño, sino un imbécil. El hombre era delgado pero no demacrado, y no estaba claro si era naturalmente delgado o había sufrido algún tipo de pérdida de peso. El estado de vestimenta de la pequeña Jotunn hizo rechinar los dientes de Fandral. Estaba prácticamente desnudo, vestido con una tela de lomo esmeralda con incrustaciones de joyas que se veía pura y delicada. Su pecho estaba desnudo, a excepción de los piercings en los pezones dorados y las finas cadenas de oro que los conectaban con otras joyas alrededor de su cuello y orejas. Algunos de los hombres silbaron y gruñeron, mientras que otros le aullaban. El runt* cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y puso los ojos en blanco, un poco aburrido e irritado.  
"Bien, bien. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —Preguntó Fandral. "No te ves bonita".  
"Así que me atrapaste. ¿Qué deseas?"  
“Nadie puede salir de la ciudad. Ahora eres nuestro prisionero, y te utilizaremos como nos plazca”, la siniestra sonrisa de Fandral se extendió de oreja a oreja. Los hombres se rieron.  
"Quieres follarme, ¿verdad?"  
"Sí. Creo que los hombres lo disfrutarán mucho.  
"Oh por favor. No te puedes permitir tenerme.  
"¿Qué te hace pensar que planeamos pagar?"  
“Soy un cortesano. Soy Loki, ex concubina real de su Alteza Real el Príncipe Lopt”, comenzó. Loki caminó hacia Fandral y escudriñó su altiva mirada hacia arriba y abajo de la forma del hombre. “Si tus hombres quieren follarme, tendrán que pagar. El hombre con la moneda de oro más grande ... consigue follarme primero. Después de todo, tengo un dulce ... apretado ... pequeño coño, y un dulce ... apretado ... pequeño trasero ".  
"Dudo que. Después de toda una vida de montar el pene Jotunn, ¡apuesto a que tu cunny* tiene diez pies de ancho!”, Dijo Volstagg. Los hombres estallaron en carcajadas. Loki frunció los labios y entrecerró los ojos, su rabia apenas contenida.  
“Soy demasiado pequeño para ser criado por mis compatriotas. Mis deberes eran complacer a los de otro mundo como ustedes, y al Príncipe Lopt, por supuesto. Él podría ser el peleador pequeño de la familia real, pero su polla era extremadamente grande en proporción al resto de él. Una polla muy satisfactoria, por cierto. Aesir te ves hambriento y frío. Tu ropa se ve desgastada, y sus caras se ven demacrados. ¿Están todos tan empobrecidos que no pueden pagarle a una puta su salario adecuado? ¿Qué dirán los otros reinos? El Padre Todo debe estar desesperado si no puede pagar a sus propios soldados ".  
"¿Y qué hay de la familia real de Jotunn?", Se oyó la voz de Thor desde la parte de atrás de la multitud. Los hombres se separaron, y él se dirigió al centro para dirigirse a la arrogante prostituta.  
"No sé a qué te refieres?" Loki metió la nariz en el aire.  
"Si ese principito te está pagando tan bien, ¿por qué corres? Y si tenía la intención de ser atrapado, ¿tenía la intención de ganar dinero? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ", Preguntó Thor.  
El príncipe Lopt se ha aburrido de mí. Necesito una nueva clientela ", dijo Loki.  
"Entonces, ¿por qué huir de nosotros?", Dijo Thor.  
"Si hubiera caminado e intentado hablar con tus hombres, me habrían atravesado antes de pronunciar una sola palabra".  
"Lo suficientemente justo, ¿y cuánto te paga tu príncipe por espiarnos?"  
"Eres gracioso. No puedo volver, ahora que me he ido para siempre."  
"¿Cómo escapaste de la ciudad, exactamente?", Preguntó Thor, acercándose cada vez más mientras lo rodeaba. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras miraba de reojo a los firmes globos de Jotunn apenas ocultos por su falda de goslin.  
“Subir la pared desde el interior fue fácil. Había escaleras subirlo desde el exterior es un asunto diferente, como ya sabes. "  
Te ves delgado y hambriento. ¿Es el dinero el que te hace huir o es el hambre? Todo el oro y la plata del mundo no llenarán una barriga vacía en una ciudad bajo asedio. Dime, ¿qué tan justos son tus compatriotas?”, Preguntó Thor.  
"Pasará un tiempo todavía antes de que mi gente comience a sufrir realmente. Las raciones durarán aún otros 6 meses. Pero sabía que era hora de salir cuando comenzaron a racionar la comida a los nobles”, dijo mientras se miraba las manos. Tenía un anillo en cada dedo y cada uno era grande, llamativo y caro. Había condensado toda su riqueza en solo unos pocos artículos que llevaba en su cuerpo.  
"No confío en ti Jotunn. Creo que eres un espía o, al menos, un oportunista. Si su gente es tan fuerte como usted dice, entonces mis hombres quizás tengan otro año antes de que vuelvan a ver su hogar ", Thor miró a Loki de arriba abajo, y Loki vio el deseo allí.  
"Debes estar muy solo. Has estado aquí mucho tiempo. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que sentiste el toque de una mujer? ¿O prefieres a los hombres? Soy las dos cosas asi, de todos modos, estoy seguro de satisfacer. Me imagino que probablemente tengas una de las pollas más grandes aquí. Me encantaría saber en qué se diferencia el tuyo de mi propia clase, simplemente con fines científicos, por supuesto. Podría mantener tu cama caliente mientras estás fuera luchando en el frío ", Loki colocó su mano en la placa pectoral de Thor y la pasó por su torso hasta que se apoyó en la bragueta. Thor le dio una sonrisa perpleja.  
"No gracias. Pero mis hombres necesitan compañía.  
"Sí, pero tienes más de 10,000 hombres aquí. No puedo atenderlos a todos ", dijo.  
“No todos mis hombres querrán que les prestes servicio. No tienes tetas. Sin embargo, hay muchos que con gusto te pagarán por tu tiempo. Tal vez cuando termine la guerra, si demuestras que eres un buen sirviente de mi ejército, puedo permitirte que vengas a Asgard con nosotros. Nuestros burdeles podrían usar un poco de sabor exótico ".  
"Soy una cortesana, no una puta común", dijo.  
“Eras una cortesana, y ahora estás desempleada. Podría quitarte todas tus joyas finas y echarte a la nieve ", dijo Thor.  
"No lo harías", se burló Loki.  
“Estará confinado en una tienda de campaña que seleccionaré para usted y sus actividades. Cuando no estés en tu tienda de campaña, tendrás un mínimo de dos acompañantes en todo momento. Puede acusar a mis hombres de lo que creas justo, pero ten en cuenta que la codicia excesiva será castigada. Ahora, ¿tenemos un acuerdo o debo despojarte de tu riqueza y dejarte en la puerta de la ciudad?  
"Manejas un trato difícil", dijo Loki rotundamente.  
"Ven conmigo", Thor ordenó. Varios pares de manos agarraron a Loki, algunas de las cuales corrían entre sus piernas para molestarlo. Lo arrastraron a su campamento y a la tienda de Thor, donde lo arrojaron a los pies de su príncipe. Loki miró a Thor.  
"Supongo que serás mi primer cliente".  
"No. Mi curandero lo examinará para detectar enfermedades. "No quiero que la mitad de mi ejército muera por el síndrome del pene gangrenado o cualquier sorpresa desagradable que puedas tener entre tus piernas", dijo.  
"No soy una puta enferma!"  
"Sólo una puta entonces", Thor sonrió de nuevo. El curandero fue convocado y le ordenaron a Loki que se tumbara en la cama de Thor con el culo colgando sobre el borde y las piernas lo más abiertas posible. Loki se levantó la falda y le mostró a Thor.  
"¿Te gusta lo que ves? ¿Será mi cunny o mi culo Thunderer*?  
"Inspecciónalo," ordenó Thor. El curandero era un joven mocoso que le temblaba las manos al ver un coño tan bonito después de meses de privación. Las manos del sanador brillaron de color verde y presionó sus dedos dentro del húmedo y apretado calor de Loki.  
"¿Te gusta cómo me siento?" Loki le preguntó. "Necesitarás revisar este lugar aquí también. Solo frótalo en pequeños círculos”.  
"Cállate", dijo Thor. Su rostro estaba enrojecido y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas. Loki le sonrió.  
"Se podrían meter doble, ustedes dos", dijo. El curandero retiró su mano. La humedad de Loki lo cubrió y el olor hizo que el hombre se endureciera.  
"Está limpio, mi príncipe", el hombre forzó las palabras y se negó a mirar a su príncipe a los ojos. Intentó ocultar sus ropas de tiendas de campaña detrás de una manga larga que cubría.  
"Tú puedes ir."  
"Ahora sí. Finalmente podemos empezar, ”dijo Loki.  
“Puedes empezar. Me voy a dormir. ¡Guardias! ”Llamó Thor.  
"Sí, mi príncipe", los dos Einherjar entraron en su tienda.  
"¿Está lista la nueva tienda de recreo?", Preguntó Thor.  
"Casi mi príncipe. Los hombres están recogiendo pieles para hacer una cama adecuada ".  
"Ustedes dos estarán estacionados afuera de su tienda esta noche. No se le permite salir, excepto para bañarse y comer ”.  
"Si señor."  
"Busca a Lord Deshing y Lord Barmount mientras esperamos", dijo Thor. Los hombres se fueron y poco después entraron Fandral y Volstagg.  
"Entonces, ¿cómo estaba él?", Preguntó Fandral.  
"Él no me ha jodido todavía. Nadie tiene. Quieres un paseo? Quince minutos solo te costará una plata.  
"Por una plata me merezco quince horas".  
“Oferta y demanda”, dijo Loki.  
“Usted estará sirviendo a soldados comunes, no a príncipes. Un cobre durante quince minutos es más que generoso ", dijo Thor. Loki frunció el ceño y luego se volvió hacia Fandral.  
“Me has estado mirando desde el primer momento. ¿Te importaría ser mi primer cliente? ”Preguntó. Fandral sacó una moneda de oro de su bolsillo y se la lanzó a Loki, quien la atrapó rápidamente en sus manos de víbora.  
"Quiero más de quince minutos", dijo Fandral. La tapa de la tienda se abrió y los dos guardias Einherjar regresaron.  
"Ya está listo, mi príncipe", dijo uno de los guardias con entusiasmo mientras miraba a Loki y luego hacia el suelo.  
“Lord Deshing, cuando haya terminado con nuestro nuevo empleado, establezca un horario para los hombres. Dinos, Loki, ¿cuántos crees que puedes pagar por una noche?  
"No estoy acostumbrado a manejar grandes volúmenes. Dadas las necesidades reprimidas de sus hombres, espero un cierto nivel de aspereza y agresión latente de su parte. Cuanto más áspero sean conmigo, menos podré atender ”.  
"Debidamente señalado. Hablaré con los hombres ", dijo Thor.  
"¿Vamos?" Preguntó Fandral.  
"Sí", Loki se levantó de la cama y tomó el brazo de Fandral. Fueron seguidos fuera de la tienda por los dos guardias. Volstagg los vio irse y se volvió hacia Thor.  
"No me gusta esto. Es un espía ".  
"Lo sé. Él quería ser atrapado. Tengo curiosidad por saber por qué. Mientras tanto, los hombres pueden desahogarse. Míralo, tanto como puedas. Asegúrate de que nunca esté solo.  
"Si", dijo Volstagg.  
Fandral sonrió mientras acompañaba a Loki a su nuevo alojamiento. Un mar de hombres se separó para ellos, todos observando y contando las horas hasta que llegó su turno. Desaparecieron detrás de la solapa que cubría la entrada de la tienda. En cuestión de minutos, los ecos de la piel golpeando la piel, pequeños gruñidos y los fuertes gemidos resonaron en todo el campamento. Media hora más tarde, la solapa se abrió, y Loki empujó sin ceremonias a Fandral a la nieve.  
"¡Siguiente!"  
Se formó una señal, aunque cuando llegó a doce hombres, Thor tuvo que recordarles que Loki era una persona y no un paseo en bote. Decidió designar un día para cada pelotón de cada compañía en su brigada para que el Jotunn no se abrumara. Los hombres al final de la lista murmuraron su descontento, pero al menos hubo alivio a la vista.  
Era fácil decir quién se había beneficiado de una visita reciente con Loki y quién no se había beneficiado, de los sentimientos de los hombres. Todos los hombres en la misma unidad sonreían después de su día con él. Después de una semana de su estancia con los asgardianos, Loki sacó sus actividades de su tienda privada y se dirigió a los hombres entre los suyos.  
Thor estaba pasando por la tienda de campaña para la Compañía Bravo cuando escuchó los sonidos de muchos hombres que gritaban, gruñían y gemían. Retiró la solapa y miró hacia adentro. Loki estaba en cuatro en una mesa mientras los hombres lo rodeaban desnudo con sus pollas afuera, acariciándolos. Tenía una polla en la boca, una polla en el culo y muchas manos por todo su cuerpo. Thor gimió cuando su polla se tensó en sus pantalones. El culo flexible de Loki se agitó con cada empuje, y su larga y reclinada espalda que se inclinada en ángulos elegantes. Lo sorprendente que también vio fue la sonrisa feliz en el rostro de Loki. Claramente disfrutaba su profesión. Un hombre terminó y en un solo movimiento fue reemplazado rápidamente por otro. Por un breve momento, Thor vio el río de semen que rezumaba entre sus piernas. Estaba sucio, desenfrenado, y encendió a Thor más de lo que alguna vez pensó que podría. Él decidió.  
A medida que pasaban las semanas, la presencia de Loki aumentó la moral de los hombres. Algunos de los hombres se negaron a acostarse con el enemigo y mostraron en su cara sus sospechas. Thor estaba más que bien con eso. Dos meses después de la estancia de Loki, nada cambió con el sitio. La gran ciudad era tan estoica y misteriosa como siempre. No había ninguna señal de que su presencia tuviera algún efecto en absoluto. Eso desanimó a Thor, pero mantuvo sus sentimientos para sí mismo.  
Loki se aventuró a salir de su tienda cada vez más, pero todavía tenía a sus guardias con él dondequiera que iba. Siempre tomaba sus comidas solo, hasta esta noche. Loki entró en la tienda de campaña cerca del final de la cena. La mayoría de los hombres todavía estaban allí terminando su ración de una pinta de cerveza.  
"Buenas noches a todos", dijo mientras entraba con un chasquido de falda y un balanceo de cadera.  
"Sí, Loki. ¿Qué podemos hacer por ti?”, Dijo Thor con un tono plano.  
"Es lo que puedo hacer por ti, o por lo menos por tus hombres", Loki mostró una sonrisa traviesa y miró alrededor de la habitación.  
“Esta es la tienda de campaña. Dirige tu negocio en el lugar adecuado ", dijo Thor.  
“Pero te prometo que no derramaré una gota. Nada hace que un hombre se sienta como un hombre mejor que disfrutar de su bebida mientras se lame los pedacitos. Seleccionaré una mesa de la suerte y me escalaré debajo de ella. Ni siquiera me verás.  
Thor frunció el ceño e iba a decir que no, pero sus hombres lo vitorearon y lo miraron con ojos de súplica.  
"Bien."  
"Ahora, ¿quién será? La mesa a mi izquierda? La mesa a mi derecha? ¿O la mesa llena de hombres con los que aún no he tenido el placer de conocer? ”Loki señaló con el dedo la mesa en el centro de la habitación. Por supuesto, él quería que todos vieran los resultados de sus talentos.  
“Iré con la mesa número tres. Agarren a los caballeros y, cuando me acerque, extiendan la pierna ”, dijo Loki. Cayó de rodillas y se metió debajo. Los ojos del primer hombre se posaron en la parte posterior de su cabeza cuando un ruido de animal salió de su garganta. Todos los demás se quedaron callados como la muerte para poder escuchar a Loki sorber y chupar la polla del hombre. Thor quería irse, pero se sentía atrapado en su silla, hipnotizado. Vio como uno por uno, Loki atendía a una docena de hombres. Cuando llegó al final, Thor pudo verlo agachado debajo de la mesa. Loki volvió la cabeza y le sonrió mientras su lengua movía el pomo de su mano. Cuando el hombre al final gritó, Loki chupó la punta y tragó todo lo que salió. Salió de debajo de la mesa a una ronda de aplausos.  
"Y ahora, es tu turno", dijo Loki. "¿Debo servir a su príncipe?" Todos los hombres aplaudieron. Thor se alarmó. Le gustaba su privacidad para este tipo de cosas, y había algo en el comportamiento de Loki que hacía que sus instintos gritaran.  
"No, no, no es apropiado ..." Thor fue ahogado por los vítores de sus hombres, incitándolo. Todos querían ver a un Jotunn de rodillas chupando la polla de un príncipe Aesir. Loki agarró la pequeña mesa frente a Thor y la apartó. Se arrodilló entre las rodillas de Thor y lo miró con falsa inocencia.  
"¿Te gustaría follarme delante de tus hombres?"  
"No ... no aquí", Thor se sonrojó y se sintió enojado por no tener control de esta situación.  
"Solo adoraré tu polla entonces," Loki alcanzó los cordones de los pantalones de Thor. La mano de Thor se aferró a los reposabrazos de su silla. Estaba dejando que esto sucediera. A pesar de sus instintos, dejaba que Loki se chupara la polla en público porque lo quería. Quería dominar a la arrogante pequeña Jotunn, la puta. ¡Quería mostrarle quién era superior, más fuerte, el mejor guerrero! El aire frío golpeó el pene desenfundado de Thor, y Loki se detuvo para mirarlo.  
"Chupa."  
"Pensé que nunca lo dirías", Loki se lanzó hacia allí. Su entusiasmo no disminuyó en lo más mínimo. Su cabeza se balanceó violentamente cuando los hombres cantaron el nombre de Thor.  
"¡THOR, THOR, THOR, THOR!"  
Loki lo tragó profundamente, luego se echó hacia atrás y bromeó. Lamió el eje, se clavó las uñas en el muslo izquierdo y lo miró con la boca llena de su polla. Parecía casi eufórico, como si chupar la polla lo hiciera subir.  
"Oh, Loki", Thor entendió ahora, por qué había sido el consorte del príncipe Jotunn. Loki era alegre y dulce. Tenía reverencia en sus ojos, ¡y hacía que Thor se sintiera como el rey del maldito universo!  
"¡Ah!" Rugió Thor. Su cabeza voló hacia atrás, y sus ojos se cerraron por un momento. Sin embargo, los abrió rápidamente. Quería ver a Loki. Nunca volvería a apartar sus ojos de él. La vena en su polla palpitaba mientras su carga chorreaba en la boca de Loki. El cálido y húmedo orificio de terciopelo lamía su pomo, acariciando cariñosos movimientos.  
"Hay más de donde vino mi príncipe", dijo Loki. Una sonrisa borracha se extendió por el rostro de Thor. Se sintió relajado y zumbado.  
“Si estás buscando un nuevo amo. Puede que me sienta inclinado a hacerlo una vez que regresemos a casa ", dijo Thor. Sí, después de la guerra, después de la victoria, llevaría a Loki a casa. Él lo haría su esclavo. Cada noche reviviría su victoria sobre los Jotunns a través de Loki. Su hermosa pequeña puta azul.  
"Ya estamos en casa".  
La voz de Loki hizo eco. Había una extrañeza en ello. Una corriente subterránea. Un estremecimiento recorrió a la mitad de los hombres en la habitación.  
“Quédate aquí, mi príncipe. No te levantes,” dijo Loki. Thor sintió que sus extremidades se contraían. Se convirtieron en piedra, y en su mente, escuchó una segunda voz que sonaba como la suya, deseando que obedeciera.  
"Sí, Maestro", dijo Thor mientras sus ojos se apagaban y se volvían distantes. Volstagg se levantó de su mesa. Sabía que algo estaba pasando.  
"¡Aléjate de él!" Volstagg gritó mientras sacaba su espada. Loki se dio la vuelta. Su expresión se transformó de imp traviesa a una de pura intención malvada.  
"Todos los que ahora son mis esclavos, les ordeno que mates a los que no lo son, empezando por este", dijo. Volstagg levantó su espada, solo para sentir que otro lo empalaba por detrás. La sangre brotó de sus labios, y sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio que era Fandral quien lo había matado, luego cayó al suelo. La sala estalló en violencia y muerte, tanto dentro de la tienda como en cualquier otra parte del campamento. En cuestión de minutos, toda la oposición estaba muerta, y los pocos soldados que quedaban eran todos esclavos de Loki.  
“Mátense,” ordenó Loki. Juntó las manos donde se formó una bola azul brillante y luego salió volando. Sus compatriotas llegarían pronto. Thor permaneció en su silla, esperando más instrucciones.  
Aproximadamente una hora después, Helblindi y un contingente de soldados de Jotunn llegaron al campamento, aunque los soldados no eran necesarios.  
"Tu vives. Estoy asombrado. Pensé con certeza que te tirarían a la muerte ”, dijo Helblindi.  
“Sé cómo manejarme. Es como te dije, cuanto más me dejo follar, más puedo controlar. Me las arreglé para llegar a la mitad de ellos ".  
"¿Te llenaste?"  
"Sí. Más que lleno. Estaré agradecido por el descanso, para poder asi descansar y sanarme, pero le digo, hermano, que disfruté cada minuto. No puedo comenzar a expresar el placer de tener tanta polla después de toda una vida de solo dedos y lenguas ".  
"¿Qué tan grandes son las pollas de Aesir en comparación con los nuestros?"  
"Un poco más grande que la mía. Eran perfectos para mí. Los dedos de Jotunn simplemente no son lo mismo ", dijo Loki. Helblindi se rió entre dientes. Notó a Thor, sentado en silencio, mirando hacia el espacio con una expresión tranquila.  
"Así que ese es Thor. Siempre lo imaginé mucho más alto ", dijo Helblindi.  
"Él me seguía preguntando sobre nuestras tiendas de alimentos y cómo nuestra gente se estaba cargando durante su pequeño asedio".  
"¡Decir ah! Estos tontos no tienen ni idea de nuestras redes subterráneas, ¿verdad?  
"Ninguna. Somos una raza de 100 millones de jugadores y, sin embargo, los Aesir parecen pensar que todos vivimos dentro de esta gran ciudad ".  
"Dejaste el Thunder vivo. ¿Qué vas a hacer con él?  
"Lo mantendré como mascota".

**Author's Note:**

> Espero el fic haya sido de su agrado a mi en verdad me encantaron todos los trabajos de Dorkylokifan y espero poder traducir mas :'3 de antemano disculpen si encuentran algun error en la traduccion pero es mi primera vez traduciendo espero ir mejorando con el tiempo  
> *Cunny- Se reviere a su vagina :3
> 
> *Runt- Significa enano quise dejarlo como Runt porque sentí que si ponía enano o pequeño no quedaba tan bien.
> 
> *Thunder- Segun lo que yo se significa Trueno igual lo deje como tal para no hacer ningun cambio.
> 
> Y ahora si! Gracias por leer y no olviden pasar por el trabajo original y dejar sus votos (Archive of Our Own) o dejar tambien comentarios en Fanfiction.net! * - - - *


End file.
